


spectator sport

by w1ldestdreams



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, M/M, au i guess, canon divergent at least, even isn't technically named but it is him, this is pointless but that's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1ldestdreams/pseuds/w1ldestdreams
Summary: "Do you think Isak realizes that guy is flirting with him?""I doubt it."





	spectator sport

"Do you think Isak realizes that guy is flirting with him?" Magnus asked, motioning his head towards the opposite side of the room where Isak was sitting with a (rather handsome) older boy pressed to his side. They were at a party, a random third year's that Jonas had heard about, and while Magnus, Mahdi, and Jonas were sitting in a corner with an entire case of beer they'd stolen from the drink table and a baggy of weed that Mahdi had bought off a guy just a few minutes ago, Isak was sitting on the opposite side of the room, conversing with tall, not really  _dark_ since he was blonde, but still very handsome. And the guy was flirting, very  _obviously,_ for Magnus to have noticed from the opposite side of the room, leaning his body into Isak's to talk when it really wasn't  _that_ loud, and he was definitely sitting close enough for them to have a comfortable conversation without that, and occasionally dropping his gaze down to Isak's lips when he looked away.

Jonas, who was focusing on rolling a joint, didn't even look up when he answered, "Isak didn't realize when Sara had a crush on him in grade 10, and she was, like, really obvious about it. So I doubt it."

Mahdi didn't look up from his phone when he replied, "Sara Nørstelien? I wouldn't expect her to like Isak either, so it's not that surprising."

"I was with him one time when she texted him, and she straight up asked him to come over because her parents weren't home, and he said he was busy," Jonas added. "We were just playing FIFA."

Magnus was still focused on where Isak was sitting. He was trying to place the other guy. He felt like he should have noticed him if he went to Nissen, since even sitting down, he appeared to be, like, seven feet tall, and his hair was styled up with a little too _much_ care. He had the entire left side of his body pressed into Isak's right even though there was nearly a foot of space on the other side of him. "This guy is being really obvious too though, and, like, touchy."

"He's probably just drunk and friendly, Mags, you think everyone is flirting," Mahdi replied, dismissively.

Magnus scoffed at that, affronted, turning to focus on the other boys. "I do  _not._ "

"Yes you do," Jonas agreed. "That's why that one girl threw a drink at you at that last party." At the last party they'd gone to, Magnus spent most of their (very short lived) time there talking to a first-year girl. The night was cut short after she'd thrown a drink at him and stormed off after he'd asked if she wanted to "go back to his place."

"God, that was hilarious," Mahdi sniggered. "She was telling you about her  _dead_ _grandma,_ the least sexy thing there is."

Magnus huffed. "Some people are into that, and I thought it was a euphemism," he asserted.

"What kind of euphemism is 'my grandma passed a year ago today'?"

Magnus spluttered before trying to turn the attention back to the topic at hand. "Shut up. If you would just  _look,_ you would also know this guy is definitely flirting."

Finally, they both looked over at where Isak was sitting to see the boy in question laughing boisterously, apparently at something their friend had said. Isak was _not_ that funny. "Huh, alright. So maybe he is," Jonas conceded. 

"I  _told_ you!" Magnus exclaimed, proudly. He deflated a bit when the other boys just went back to what they were doing previously without a second thought. "Should we... do something?" he asked, pensively.

"Like what?" Jonas replied, dismissively. "Isak is a big boy, I think he can handle a guy _flirting_ with him."

Magnus hummed in thought before explaining, "But we've already established that he's oblivious and probably doesn't realize."

"He's not as oblivious as  _you_ , he's not going to go home with him or whatever," Jonas retorted. Then he paused for a moment, looking thoughtful, before adding, "Unless he wants to."

Mahdi nodded his assent. "Yeah, do you have a problem that he might want to, Magnus?" he questioned.

"What?  _No_!" he rebuked, before explaining, "I just don't want him to lead the dude on if he  _doesn't_." The other two nodded thoughtfully. 

After a moment of contemplative silence, Jonas glanced over at where Isak was and said, "Well, for what it's worth, I think he realized he was flirting," gesturing towards the scene where Isak was now—rather passionately—making out with the other boy.

Mahdi wolf-whistled and called out, "Get it, Isak!" which couldn't be heard over the music and other guests, but the sentiment remained. "And I bet that guy didn't even have to mention his dead grandma."

Jonas snorted while Magnus sputtered once again before spouting out, "Shut  _up!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> i love the boy squad with my entire heart


End file.
